fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC4
is the 4th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 4th part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode where Rosette Christopher transform to Cure Tsukiyomi for the first time. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: Just after to settling in Kyoto where Hermione's parents hosted them, Juliet had just met Rosette Christopher and Chrno, in front of the Borromeo Hot Spring's door, to which the two girls had long been rivals. But Aion, a other Guardian of Yomi and one of Leontes' sidekicks, make his sudden appearance. The situation may turn out badly in the middle of the night, and Juliet becomes human again who has lost her transformation! Rosette must act before it is too late... Full synopsis: After Juliet has sealed the pact with Hermione to becoming her own familiar, their relationship remain tense as they were enemies in the past. Later, Rosette Christopher and Chrno are appeared, and suddenly enter into the Borromeo Hot Spring, to Juliet's surprise. It was revealed she was Juliet's main rival in the past at Takamagahara before their current reincarnations 16 years ago. Meanwhile, Chrno's elder twin brother and Montague's sidekick, Aion, has summoned an Ayakashi in order to harmed the Izumo Village and attracted Juliet. She became an Onmyouji-Precure and she fighting against Aion. However, the situation is degenerating, she and her familiar are found themselves in trouble and will eventually be defeated, Juliet and Hermione are badly injured. At the moment that Juliet was about to be killed, Rosette got involved and saved her from Aion, but got injured. Rosette become Cure Tsukiyomi, known as the Moon Goddess and she was called the "White Swan of Magdalene" by the Guardians of Yomi. She used Mirage Full Moon to defeated the Ayakashi with the Yata Mirror. The next day, Rosette and Chrno joined the group officially, but the relationship between Juliet and Rosette are tense and remains as rivals. Major Events * Rosette transform into Cure Tsukiyomi the first time. * Cure Tsukiyomi is known as the Moon Goddess * Cure Tsukiyomi using the first attack the first time "Mirage Full Moon" and thus "Cold-Blooded Style". * The characters from "Chrno Crusade" make their first appearance. * Rosette joined Juliet as a second member. * Chrno joined them as an ally. * At the flashback from Takamagahara before their reincarnations, Juliet and Rosette knew a long time and they are rivals and friends. * It was revealed that Juliet and Romeo have losing their Hanyou powers with their demoniac features during the night, until the day. Trivia * Rosette appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Tsukiyomi appears in the second eyecatch in first appearence. * This blue dragon is Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring is mentioned only in flashback. * Into one of the Shounen categories, Juliet's biggest rival, Rosette, can become her best ally over time. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Akateko" meaning "Child with Red Hands" is a spirit of Japanese Folklore. There in the prefecture of Aomori Prefecture. It appears as a red hand from a tree. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo / Kotaro Ijuin * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu (cameo and flashback only) Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Satella Harvenheit * Florette / Fiore Harvenheit Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga